


CONFIDENTIAL: Too Much Information

by lollipop1141



Series: A Feline and his Princess [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I don't know how these works, Marichat, Marichat Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollipop1141/pseuds/lollipop1141
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Alya suspects something weird going on with a certain feline superhero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CONFIDENTIAL: Too Much Information

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of Marichat Week
> 
> I know it's late, but I kinda want to put everything on ao3 before the week ended. I hope you enjoy!

Alya was looking through her blog, re-watching all her videos of the superhero duo, when she felt as if there were something odd going on. With a frown, she went five videos up from the latest one and began to compare each and every one.

And then she noticed it after the third video. It was a small change, but a groundbreaker for all the ‘shippers’.

Chat Noir had stopped flirting with Ladybug.

* * *

“It’s so weird! I was really certain that Chat Noir would end up with Ladybug!” Alya ranted to Marinette the next morning.

Marinette listened patiently to her best friend, a sly smile on her lips. Oh if she only knew. She said, “Maybe he finally got into a relationship with someone else?”

“Are you saying that Chat Noir has a girlfriend and Ladybug doesn’t mind?!” Alya screeched. “Then what’s going to happen to the LadyNoir ship?!”

Marichat tilted her head in confusion. “LadyNoir?”

“Ladybug? Chat Noir? LadyNoir?” Alya asked, but Marinette shook her head. “It’s a shipper thing. But still, I can’t understand why Chat Noir would find someone else when the most amazing girl in the world is right there just beside him!”

Marinette bit her lip, unsure whether to feel happy that Alya had complimented her, or hurt that her, as Marinette, was lesser than Ladybug.

Adrien, who had heard the last comment of the blogger, walked in the classroom and his eyes fell on Marinette’s expression. There was a drop in his stomach.

The boy sat down to his seat and turned to Alya saying, “Sorry to insert in your conversation, but I think if there was a girl who could turn Chat Noir’s attention away from Ladybug, I think she’s even more amazing.”

Marinette stared at him and a grateful smile graced her face. He grinned back at her. Never, in his entire life, would he ever let his princess think she was anything less than wonderful and amazing.

“Yeah, but still,” Alya, who was protecting her ship which was rapidly sinking, defended herself. “With the sexual tension growing since the first day the two fought side by side, it was certain that Chat Noir and Ladybug would end up together.”

Adrien looked down. He couldn’t deny that. He did hope – wished – with all his heart that he and Ladybug would have had a relationship beyond that of partnership. But for the past year, she never indicated any interest towards Chat Noir. And when his heart fell for Marinette, Ladybug had understood.

But she never took the chance with him. And he didn’t know if that was a good thing or not.

However, he would never forsake his relationship with Marinette, albeit it was a secret one. She was the greatest thing that had ever happened to him!

He wished, sometimes, that she would let him reveal his secret identity. He wanted to shout it out, let the whole world hear, that he was loved and he loved the greatest girl in the world.

“I’m going to find out!” Alya declared, startling the two secret superheroes. “I will find out who Chat Noir is dating and why!”

Marinette and Adrien’s eyes widened in fear.

“I-I don’t think that’s a good idea!” Marinette said nervously. “Superheroes need their privacy and they have their own lives to live. I don’t think he would like it that much.”

“Don’t you get it Marinette?” Alya’s eyes sparkled, her voice giddy with excitement. “Somewhere out there is a special someone who captured a superhero’s heart! And that person’s not a superhero to boot! Adrien’s right! She must be a really amazing person! I’ve got to know who she is!”

Cold sweat slid down Marinette’s back. “What if she doesn’t want people to know that she’s dating a superhero?”

“Why not?” Alya asked. “I bet she already told people, or if not, her best friend, that she was dating a superhero. That’s like, the biggest Romeo and Juliet romance ever!”

Marinette turned to Adrien, her eyes silently begging him for help.

Yes, she did have a huge crush on him. But as the year passed, her heart was slowly drawn to her partner. And now, even if he sent her occasionally blushing with his not so subtle compliments, she could finally talk to him as a normal person.

There was a sly gleam in his eye that reminded her of her kitty and he said, “I’d like to know who she is as well!”

Marinette’s jaw dropped. She glared at him. Traitor!

Alya was literally buzzing in her seat. “I will get to the bottom of this! I swear!”

And if anyone ever stood in her way while she was in the zone, even if it was a wall, well…you better hope you didn’t.

* * *

Marinette jumped as a soft thud landed on her balcony and softly knocked on her trapdoor. She opened it and Chat Noir jumped down and plopped his head on Marinette’s pillow. He groaned.

She grinned. “Let me guess, Alya?”

“Two weeks! Two weeks, 15/7, all over Paris.” Chat glared at her. “I think there’s something wrong with your best friend, princess. Does she even sleep?”

Marinette hummed as she slipped in the bed and ran her hand through his hair, sending him purring. “Well, there are times when she sacrifices sleep for her blog or her reporting.”

Chat mumbled complaints as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He spotted the mirthful look on his girlfriend’s face and frowned. “You’re enjoying this too much princess.”

“What? It’s funny.”

“Oh yeah? What would you think if your best friend is dating a superhero and she never told you?” Her grin dropped. “Exactly.”

Marinette lay down on the bed so she was lying parallel with him. They gazed at each other’s eyes. Chat said, “You know you can’t hide from Alya forever.”

“I know.”

“Then why won’t you tell her that we’re dating?” Chat said, his tail twitching behind him. “Are you scared that she’ll be disappointed in you?” Marinette looked away. Chat Noir felt a surge of anger inside him. He sat up. “Marinette, please don’t tell me that you think you’re less than anybody else because you’re not! You’re the most beautiful, kindest, wonderful girl I have ever met and have ever loved.”

“But-”

“Princess.” Marinette looked at him, her breath taken away by the sheer emotion in his eyes. “I love you more than anyone else in this world. And I’m really lucky to be with you. And-”

“Don’t.” Marinette interrupted him. She knew what he was going to say. They had discussed it many times before. It was the only disagreement they had. “You know you can’t reveal to me your identity.”

Chat gripped her hand. He was contented with what they had, but he wanted more. He wanted to hold hands with her in broad daylight, let everyone see the amazing Marinette that he was dating. He wanted to go on dates, have fun in the sunlight as an ordinary couple.

But there were risks in dating a superhero; one of them being Hawkmoth using her to his advantage.

“Promise me you won’t tell Alya about me.” Marinette said. There was a waiver of emotion on his face. She insisted. “Chat, please.”

“Alright, princess.” Chat said finally. _I won’t tell her that I’m dating you. But that doesn’t mean I can’t give out hints._

“Kitty, I know you’re planning something.” Marinette said.

Chat’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “Mew? Planning something? I would never, princess!”

Marinette continued to glare at him, but the frown was quickly wiped away as Chat kissed her.

They fell back on the mattress, sinking in the moment.

* * *

“Chat Noir! Please! Just five minutes of your time!” Alya pleaded.

She was on her knees, grabbing Chat’s leg. She didn’t care anymore. She needed this scoop! Screw her dignity; there were more important events at stake here!

Chat ran the pros and cons in his head. One of the cons was, obviously, his time running out. But the biggest con was Alya digging in too much, she might actually find out his identity along the way.

“Okay.”

Alya blinked. She looked up at him. “What?”

Chat grinned. “You can interview me. But I only have a few minutes left before I have to go.”

The young reporter shot up to her feet and thrust her phone in front of her, camera recorded straight at Chat Noir. And then she started her barrage of questions.

“Are you dating someone right now?”

“Yes.”

“Who is it and when did you start dating her? And are you aware that people were pining for you and Ladybug’s love to blossom, seeing as you’ve been very affectionate with her for almost a year?”

“No comment, we started dating 3 months ago, and yes I am aware that people did think that Ladybug and I would end up together. But that was a long time ago and now our partnership is as strong as ever.”

Alya frowned. He was dodging around the bush. Well then. “Could you tell us about your girlfriend? Why did you start dating her? And does she know that she’s dating a superhero?”

Chat stood up straight like he was waiting for this question to pop up. “She is beautiful, smart, kind, patient, caring, and very talented. I must be the luckiest guy in the world to deserve the love of such a magnificent person. And yes, she does know that she’s dating a superhero.”

He sent a wink to the camera. Just from the lopsided grin on his face, the tone of his voice, he was utterly in love with her. Alya grinned. “Care to describe her with a bit more detail?”

“She’s really into her hobby! She plans to make a career out of it one day! And I believe that give or take a few years, her name will be known worldwide!” Chat said animatedly. “When she’s into what she’s doing, her eyes sparkle and she does that little stick-out-the-tongue thing. She’s modest, but that doesn’t mean she belittles herself. She knows she’s good at what she does, but she never voices it out in public. She hoards cookies in her room but rarely eats them even though she lives in the place where they make it!”

There was a throbbing in Alya’s gut, but she kept it to herself. “Sounds like you’re really in love with her.”

“I am.” Chat smiled. “From her big blue eyes, beautiful dark hair, her angelic smile, and those tiny hands of hers that create magic, I just – she’s so – She’s a princess. My princess.”

“Did you just describe Marinette?”

Chat froze.

Her gut instinct was right on mark.

**“MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG! YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!”**

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time doing a fanfic here on ao3. I'm more into fanfiction.net (my main fanfics are there) so sorry if it's a bit wonky. I'm still feline my way around this site.  
> I hope you liked it!


End file.
